


Yuri Plisetsky hates you

by jucee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, oblivious JJ, potty-mouthed Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is fifteen and he hates a lot of things.





	

Yuri Plisetsky is fifteen and he hates a lot of things.

He hates messing up jumps. He hates people ruffling his hair, or touching him at all without his permission. He hates boring, shitty clothes without animal prints on them. He hates people who cry in bathroom stalls after fucking up in competitions, but who then kick his ass the next time they compete just because of Victor fucking Nikiforov (okay, fine, maybe he doesn’t actually hate Yuuri) (and he doesn’t hate Victor either). 

He _hates_ Jean-Jacques Leroy.

“Yuriiiii,” JJ whines, nasally and loud and so fucking annoying that Yuri has to grind his teeth together to hold back a scream. “Yuri, take a selfie with me!”

“Fuck off,” Yuri snaps back, and ducks under the arm that JJ flings out in an attempt to hug him, or strangle him, or who the fuck knows what.

“But you look so adorable in those cat ears, I want to post it on Instagram!” JJ says with a big smile and a wink, as if Yuri had declined politely and simply needs a little convincing.

“Die in a fire,” Yuri retorts, and stomps away.

Of course, JJ chases after him, taking pictures with his phone as he goes. “You look cute from behind too! But don’t worry, I won’t post these photos, there are already enough pictures of your butt on Instagram. And those are just the posts from Christophe.”

“Stop following me, you pervert!” Yuri yells out over his shoulder. He already sees Georgi every day, he doesn’t need another creepy stalker in his life. 

“Yuri.” JJ suddenly grabs his arm (see above regarding people touching Yuri without his permission) and spins him around gently. His face is unusually serious, and Yuri is so surprised that he actually forgets to scratch the shit out of JJ’s hand until he lets go. 

JJ takes a deep breath, and declares solemnly, “I’m not a pervert, Yuri. I can wait one more year, I know the age of consent in Russia is sixteen. I googled it.”

For a long moment, Yuri stares up at him with wide, incredulous eyes. JJ beams back at him, cocky and expectant.

Finally, when he’s no longer screaming incoherently in his mind and is able to put words together again, Yuri hisses, “What is _wrong_ with you?!”

JJ grins, white teeth flashing brightly, and he lets go of Yuri’s arm only to make that stupid fucking symbol with his fingers. “It’s JJ st–”

“ _I hate you_.”

The sound of JJ’s loud, confident laughter rings in Yuri’s ears as he walks away.


End file.
